Fate? Cruel? No way!
by cookie-happiness
Summary: Both Tamaki and Kyouya have been feeling wierd lately. Will fate play it's cruel game again, or will this couples love bloom? Rated M for a reason, Lemon, Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. KyouyaxTamaki Bad summary, I know
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Yaoi people, so be kind ^_^ I was asked my a friend (who hasn't got fanfiction) to write a yoai with a couple of my choice. Obviously, I chose Tamaki and Kyouya from Ouran high school host club x ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or it's characters. However I do own the weird thoughts that helped with this**.

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

Tamaki noticed that he'd been feeling weird lately. He had suddenly felt all these weird emotions that he never did before, and he'd scarcely any sleep due to his recent exotic dreams - which he remembered all too clearly. And what was the subject of his wet dreams? Kyouya; he was dreaming of his best friend.

"Tamaki. Are you going?" Tamaki pushed away his thoughts before turning to the twins, confusion carved into his beautiful features. "Going where?" He asked innocently. The entire host club sighed in response, "To the beach. Haruhi wants to go see that giant crab again" Hikaru explained, earning a small blush from his girlfriend at the mention of her name.

"Ah! Haruhi, you want to take your darling father with you. How cute!" The blonde host king screamed in delight. "Actually" Hikaru began, annoyed at Tamaki's sudden contact with Haruhi, "It was Honey's idea to ask you to come" Tamaki's body turned to stone as his head cocked to the side, "Huh" he turned to look at Honey, who was happily eating cake with Mori, before tears flooded his eyes, "Mummy!" The blonde cried as he jumped into Kyouya's arms, knocking his glasses off as he did so.

"T-Tamaki!" Kyouya gasped quietly at the sudden contact with the blonde teen. Tamaki, totally oblivous to the effect he held on Kyouya's body, swung his slim arms around his neck. "Kyouya, Haruhi doesn't want me to go to the beach with her!" he wailed. Kyouya gulped sharply, his breathe brushed past Tamaki's ear and Tamaki to swallowed a sharp breathe. Both Tamaki and Kyouya moved their heads slowly until their eyes connected.

"Erm..." Kaoru began, Kyouya froze as he remembered that the rest of the members were stood in front of them. Flustered, he dropped Tamaki on the club floor, picking up his discarded glasses up shortly after. Tamaki, still lost in the feeling of Kyouya's eyes, yelped in surprise as he hit the cold floor. Both teens stared at the club members in surprise. Kyouya had lost his cool when Tamaki jumped on him, and Tamaki had been too lost in the moment to get off him.

"Erm, Hikaru ... what's going on? It's too quiet" Haruhi asked her new boyfriend. Hikaru, surprised at the fact he covered her eyes unconsciously, laughed nervously as he took his hands from her face. Kaoru laughed suddenly, "Poor Hikaru. You didn't want your precious girlfriend to see mummy and daddy make out, how innocent!". Hikaru frowned harshly as he opened his mouth to shout at his twin, but Tamaki soon interrupted him. "WE WEREN'T MAKING OUT!" he shouted, picking himself up of the floor. Everyone, apart from Honey and Mori who left the room along time ago, turned to look at the blushing king, shocked expressions formed on each of their faces (even Kyouya, though not too much) since they weren't used to Tamaki shouting.

Tamaki knew he was excited when he was in Kyouya's arms, and he knew that when Kaoru said they were making out he got excited even more (to the point that his manhood stood tall and proud - which he somehow managed to hide) however Tamaki also knew that no one, especially Kyouya, could find out about his feelings for the Ootori. So, to hide his embarrassment, he quickly excused himself from the club members, stating that he wasn't feeling well and that's what caused the strange outburst earlier.

"What's up with him?" The twins said in unison. They turned to look at a secretly pleased teen, 'he blushed' Kyouya smiled slightly, not even seeing the twins pop up in front of his thinking face. "Kyouya~" they sang childishly. Kyouya, now thinking of other ways to make Tamaki blush, half jumped at the sudden closeness. "Er, what?" He asked, the usual cold look quickly taking its place upon his face again. "What's with Tamaki?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi looked at Kyouya before scrunching her small eyebrows, she sighed tiredly whilst sitting down to eat the latest giant tuna Tamaki recently bribed her with.

Wondering what that look was for, Kyouya began walking towards her to ask, but Hikaru grabbed his arm. "Kyouya. What's wrong with him?" He repeated. Kyouya shrugged, "I don't know" he answered honestly. "Well go after him and find out" Kaoru ordered. Kyouya tried to resist, insisting that he needed to ask Haruhi something, but the twins strictly told him that he was the only one who could talk to Tamaki, and that questions with Haruhi could wait till later. Sighing, Kyouya made his way to Tamaki's mansion, only to be told that the young master was currently in the shower, however if he wished to wait he could go straight to Tamaki's room.

Slightly hesitant to enter Tamaki's room when he's in the shower, Kyouya made his way into the lightly lit room and sat on the bed. Running his hands accross the sheets he started to remember the time when he first realised that he liked Tamaki. It wasn't that long ago when Kyouya felt strange around the blonde, he'd stayed round Tamaki's many times before, but that night Kyouya suddenly felt like he wanted to hold Tamaki, and for the rest of the night he studied his best friends curves carefully. He occasionally ran his slender fingers across them, soft, pale skin jerked under his touch, luckily Tamaki was asleep. The following morning when Kyouya went home, he couldn't help remembering the feel of Tamaki's skin, and ended up jerking himself off in the bathroom. The thought of Tamaki stayed in his mind since then. Everyday things had become hard for Kyouya, since it mainly consisted of the constant presence of the very blonde that became his masturbating subject.

Kyouya sighed at the memories. How cruel fate was, if only there was the slight change Tamaki liked him … no way! Tamaki would never see him as more than just a friend. Still, Kyouya couldn't resist the though of him in the shower with Tamaki.

Tamaki sighed softly. He hoped he hadn't made people suspicious of his actions earlier. Blushing, he thought of Kyouya. How strong and slender his arms were when he held him, how soft his hands felt when they wrapped around his waist, how husky his voice was as it brushed against his ear ... Tamaki shook his head violently, he must not think things like that, however he knew his body didn't like the thought of not thinking about Kyouya. Hoping to brush his thoughts away, Tamaki stepped into the shower, wincing as the heat caressed his delicate skin.

Soaking his hands with soap, he applied it to his body. As he rubbed the soap on his chest, he groaned at the slight contact with his nipples. Un - able to control himself any longer he began stoking the newly hardened nipples, the thoughts of Kyouya's hands on his body made him moan in delight. Realising that it wasn't enough, Tamaki made his way to his erected cock. Gentle strokes of the head began as he repeatedly called Kyouya's name. Needing more, he rapped his hand around his aching cock and began pumping, his free hand played with his hard nipples. Saliva slipped from the corners of his mouth, which he licked hungrily as he imagined Kyouya's tongue venturing inside him.

Speeding his pumping up, small cries escaped Tamaki's parted lips. He knew he was near his climax, but he still didn't feel satisfied; he needed Kyouya right now. Releasing over his hand, Tamaki gasped loudly, his lungs trying to re-adjust to the huge amount of air needed. Panting, Tamaki told himself that Kyuoya would never look at Tamaki that way. Reluctantly, he cleaned himself up and stepped out of the shower.

* * *

**Finished, finally. Leave a comment for me, I'd love to hear what you think of my first attempt at this x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start I need to confirm that the last chapter and this to hasn't been checked for bad grammar, so I'm sorry if you have the need to come and give me Spartan training on grammatical mistakes.**

**(SKIP THE NEXT PART IF YOUR TO BORED TO READ NONSENSE ABOUT ME x)**

**Here's chapter 2. I'd say just one thing – I tend to drabble on a lot when writing something, so if things get boring please hang in there, better, mind blowing stuff will come later. Ahh look, I'm drabbling on again … is drabbling even a word? Geez, I don't know anything -_-;**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Tamaki stood silenced for awhile. He had just finished masturbating in the shower over his best friend, and now that very same person was lying in his bed! Slowly and quietly Tamaki walked over to Kyouya, insuring he didn't startle him. "Kyou-" he began, only to finish half way through when he realised that he was asleep.

Sighing, Tamaki walked closer to the young male, until he stood beside the bed. He knelt down slowly, about to wake him up, before his eyes drifted elsewhere. Kyouya's shirt had crumpled, which allowed his chest to be revealed. Tamaki trailed invisible lines with his eyes around the chest, up his neck, his jawbone and to his lips. 'How beautiful they look' Tamaki thought. He traced his middle finger along the parted lips, Kyouya's breath on his finger made him jump and pull away, but he continued to stare at that perfect mouth.

Unconsciously, Tamaki licked his own perfect lips, his head slowly lowered until he closed the gap between them. Too lost in the one-sided kiss, it took all of Tamaki's strength to pull away, and when he did so he sighed to himself. 'How shameless, stealing a kiss of a sleeping man' he thought. Bringing himself up, Tamaki decided he would change out of his wet towel before catching a cold. However as he turned around he felt something tug at the bottom if the fabric.

Tamaki was pulled back onto his bed, his towel flying of somewhere in the process. "K-KYOUYA!" He half screamed as he landed on the soft blue silk. "Y-you were awake?" Tamaki blushed slightly; he remembered the fact that he kissed Kyouya. Tamaki silently pleaded with God, hoping Kyouya wasn't awake when he did it, if he was, how was he going to explain it. "Tamaki" Kyouya whispered, snapping Tamaki back to reality and making him remember that he was actually naked and lying underneath his crush.

"Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamaki" Kyouya began, pinning a squirming Tamaki's arms above his head. Removing his glasses, Kyouya leaned down so his mouth was level to Tamaki's ear, "You kissed me didn't you?" He whispered huskily, licking the top of his ear as he did so. Tamaki's recently wide eyes slammed shut quickly, his whole body shivered with excitement.

'Damn hormones' Tamaki cursed as Kyouya smirked at the blush that crept on the blondes cheeks. Tamaki knew that he should answer Kyouya's question, but he was worried that Kyouya would be angry with him. 'Wait. Why is he doing this anyway?' Tamaki suddenly thought. He looked up at the handsome teen, and stared into those dazzling grey eyes that usually hid behind his designer glasses. If it was possible, Tamaki was trying to find an answer through his eyes, but soon realised he would just have to ask Kyouya himself. "Kyo-AHH!" Tamaki cried in delight as he felt Kyouya's hand on his left nipple.

Kyouya didn't know why he was doing this to Tamaki, but when Tamaki had kissed him he lost all of his control he had built up. He knew he would have I ask Tamaki if he like him, but for now he enjoyed teasing him. Gently stroking Tamaki's nipple, Kyouya used his free hand to turn Tamaki's head. Tamaki gasped lightly as he felt Kyouya's lips against his neck. He shuddered excitedly as Kyouya sucked his neck hungrily, licking the reddened skin afterwards.

Tamaki held his hand to his mouth tightly. He didn't want to let anymore groans out, he needed to confess to Kyouya now or else he'd lose his pride and melt into the pleasurable torture.

"Kyo-Kyouya! STOP!" Tamaki shouted, pushing the erected man of him. Kyouya landed backwards on the bed with a thud, his eyes wide with surprise. "Tamaki?" Kyouya asked. He looked at the blushing blonde now covered in the blue fabric from his bed. Tamaki whimpered slightly, 'now isn't the time to get shy!' He looked up from behind his wet bangs, his eyes clouded with excitement and fear; fear that Kyouya didn't actually like him. "Why?" Tamaki whispered into the heated air. Kyouya's head snapped up in surprise, and before he could answer Tamaki began talking again. "Kyouya, do you like me?"

* * *

**And there's chapte hope you enjoyed it guys, Oh and if your wondering when the smutty scenes take place – read the next chapter _**

**P.S. And again, comment for me ^_^ I want to see if you guys will give me some erotic and totally blood loss causing suggestions for what could take place in their sexual scenes. I hope to see a lot x**

**P.S.S. Could you tell me how I can improve my yaoi scenes, I really suck at it …**

**P.S.S.S. Great! Now I'm rambling on again ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the last chapter. Thanks for the people who actually read this – I though nobody was. And I'm sorry if the point of view in this story changes, I seem to do that a lot ^_^ and again, this hasn't been checked for any grammatical mistakes.**

**ENJOY x**

* * *

"Kyouya, do you like me?"

Kyouya froze before turning his head slightly to stare at the rooms walls, a little blush crept on his glasses less face. Tamaki, suddenly feeling brave from Kyouya's reaction, dropped the blanket he rapped himself in and crawled across to Kyouya. Still facing the wall, Kyouya had left his neck completely ungraded. Noticing this, Tamaki leaned towards the part of his neck that lay just under Kyouya's jaw bone. Licking it gently the blonde moaned at the delicious taste of Kyouya quietly, the vibrations added to the others already needy moans. "Tamaki?" Tamaki looked up to where a breathless Kyouya sat. "Hmm?" He replied, his focus aiming more for the lust filled eyes his friend bore into him. "What was that?" Kyouya half asked, afraid that it was one of 'daddy's' little jokes again. Tamaki smiled gently, "I licked you". Kyouya rolled his eyes, 'how slow can a person be' he thought. "But why did you do that. We're both guys".

Tamaki suddenly flushed 10 different shades of red, and he diverted his gaze to the crumpled sheets beneath them. "I-I like you" he whispered, shuffling slightly since he had never confessed to anyone before. There was a sickening silence in the air before either of them decided to talk. "Eh? ... YOU LIKE ME?" Kyouya exclaimed, his hands unconsciously resting on Tamaki's shoulders. Tamaki nodded nervously, his head nearly coming of in the process due to how Kyouya was shaking him.

Tamaki was about to mention how he'd understand if he didn't like him back, but before he had a chance to, Kyouya pounced. Snuggling his head in Tamaki's chest, Kyouya whispered a sweet and reassuring reply; he really, REALLY liked Tamaki.

Tamaki moved his left hand to brush his fringe away, before Kyouya grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them to the sides of his head. Kissing Tamaki with a force filled with lust and passion, Kyouya removed one of his hands from Tamaki's wrist and replaced it on his weeping cock. As Tamaki gasped Kyouya took his chance and slipped his skilful tongue inside of his mouth. Hoping Tamaki would soon follow, Kyouya began to explore the insides of his friend's sweet mouth. Both mixed pleasures emitted priceless gasps and moans from the young blonde, and to Tamaki's surprise, Kyouya's own breathless puffs of excitement intertwined with his own. Tamaki, trying to break any existing distance between his manhood an Kyouya's working hand, thrusted his hips forward eagerly - the first being unconsciously uncontrollable but undoubtedly pleasurable.

Removing his mouth and tongue from Tamaki's, the lack of it made Tamaki moan in need, Kyouya trailed his soaked tongue down from Tamaki's neck to his left nipple, stroking the other with his now free hand. "Ahh" Tamaki groaned as Kyouya's playful fingers moved around his hardened nipple, whilst his tongue danced with the other. "Nnn" he closed his eyes tightly, his body squirmed as he felt Kyouya's tongue move further down his chest, stopping occasionally to leave some marks (bug repellent!).

"Ah! Kyouya no! Not ther - haa..." Tamaki shuddered in delight as Kyouya licked the top of his manhood delicately, pre-cum already seeped through the tiny slit. Filled with pleasure, Tamaki grabbed a bundle of the soft, black hair beneath him as Kyouya began to leave fluttery kisses up and down his cock. "Haa, Tamaki. You look so beautiful here" Kyouya whispered seductively, his mouth still teasing the playful erection causing vibrations to surge throughout Tamaki's body.

"Hnnn. Kyouya" Tamaki chanted softly as Kyouya began to swallow Tamaki. Bobbing his head slowly at first, Kyouya began to growl. And when Tamaki started to silently beg him to go faster with those bottomless eyes, Kyouya complied, grunting huskily into Tamaki's erection. Each time Kyouya swallowed and released his cock, Tamaki met his actions with thrusts; each one perfectly in sync.

Kyouya knew Tamaki was nearly at the end now, so he lifted his mouth from the ever so sweet organ with a *pop*, long trails of saliva dripped from his mouth. Tamaki whimpered at the loss of contact, before Kyouya placed 3 of his fingers in front of him, "suck" he ordered. Tamaki took the fingers in his mouth eagerly, brushing his bangs away from his face as he did so. Kyouya licked his lips at the sight; Tamaki was snaking his petite tongue through and around the digits, coating them with sticky saliva. Thinking that would be enough Kyouya removed his fingers from Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki followed the digits carefully; unsure of what was to come of them. As soon a Tamaki saw where Kyouya's fingers were heading he tried to resist. "Kyouya! You can't put them in ther-AHH!" He winced painfully. Kyouya had slipped one soaked finger into his tight hole, the intrusion made Tamaki feel uncomfortable.

"Kyouya" Tamaki cried, tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry, but just bear with this for awhile ok?" Kyouya apologised. "Bear with wh-Nnn! Kyouya!" Tamaki groaned in pain as Kyouya added 2 more fingers to the collection, widening him up more. Thrusting gently at first then gradually getting faster and deeper, Kyouya growled as the sight of his fingers in Tamaki turned him on ever so painfully.

"Ahh, Kyouya" the blonde huffed as the pain began to disappear gradually, pleasure taking its place. Kyouya could feel the black cloth around his groin tighten as his erection grew, "Tamaki" he almost pleaded. Without removing his active fingers from Tamaki, Kyouya unzipped his pants and removed his cock from any other unnecessary clothing. Smiling softly Kyouya turned his attention back to the teen beneath him. "AH!" Tamaki whimpered when Kyouya bent his fingers, each one pressing against his needy prostate. With another prod if his prostate, Tamaki couldn't hold it in anymore; "Kyouya!" He cried, cum spilled from his cock onto his chest.

Feeling the muscle over his fingers tighten, Kyouya smirked in delight and removed his fingers slowly, smirking yet again at the sight of Tamaki cumming. Whilst lapping up the sweetly tasting cum from Tamaki's stomach, the blonde reached down and pulled Kyouya's up to his level. "Mummy" Tamaki whispered slowly, reaching out to cup Kyouya's cheeks, "I really, really like you mummy" he whispered again, hugging the man on top of him. Kyouya smiled lovingly, he couldn't believe any of this was actually happening. "I've liked you for years Tamaki" he kissed the side of Tamaki's cheek, trailing his tongue up the blonde's soft skin to nibble on his ear. Tamaki gasped in delight as his cock began to stand tall and proud again. He laughed softly at the reaction he had when Kyouya nibbled on his ear and wondered why he could never feel so good when he touched himself, but all Kyouya had to do was touch his cheek and he'd be eating from his hands.

Both Tamaki and Kyouya sighed in relief; they both finally confessed. 'It feels so good to hold him' both of the erected teens thought, lust clouding both minds as they focused on each others bodies. "Kyouya" Tamaki called as he sat up, his hands resting on Kyouya's body. "I'm laid here completely exposed to someone I've liked for awhile now, and your indulging me teasingly with everything but your pants on. I want to feel all of you" he leaned forward, kissing Kyouya's jaw bone. Kyouya shivered excitingly, goose bumps dominated his skin at the sound of Tamaki's low, seductive voice.

Too turned on to wait any longer, Kyouya climbed of the bed slowly, his grey eyes never leaving Tamaki's. Tamaki traced his eyes up and down Kyouya, blushing at the beauty of the other teen. Kyouya stood completely aware of Tamaki's stare, his mind debated on whether to tease the blonde a little more.

Small growls left Tamaki's mouth as he watched Kyouya shyly, instead if removing his remaining cloths quickly; he decided to put on a little show for Tamaki. Kyouya unbuttoned his shirts buttons with one skilful hand, whilst the other began gently stroking his painfully erected cock. "Haa, Tamaki" he whispered before using his free hand to play with his hard nipples; twisting the reddened lumps between his fingers. Tamaki stared with eagerness, he was embarrassed at the thought of getting turned on by Kyouya jerking himself of whilst calling out for him, yet he couldn't bring himself to look away. Kyouya's unbuttoned shirt slipped off his shoulders, revealing glowing, untouched skin. Tamaki licked his lips at the sight which Kyouya noticed. Tamaki's former action made Kyouya's stomach tighten, and his cock twitch delightfully. One last thrust of his hand caused Kyouya's cock to release effortlessly; salty cum ran down his manhood slowly, tracing the lines on his legs. Tamaki breathed heavily as his eyes hungrily devoured every inch of the teens body.

The blonde groaned dizzily, his entrance twitched in need as he thought about Kyouya; 'how great it would feel if he was inside me. His shoulders would burn with heat underneath my hands as I straddle him. He'll slowly enter me, filling me with his huge cock. Every thrust will make me scream his name until I cum on his chest. Hot, salty liquid will fill me up as he cums, it'll trail down my legs if I stand and after ... afterwards, we'll do it again, over and over until we both can't walk'. Tamaki noticed his body was becoming hotter, and his eyes closed shut as he indulged in his fantasy.

Kyouya felt his cock under his hand rise; he was beginning to become erected again after seeing Tamaki thinking of something, something that was causing the blonde to act so HOT with the way he groaned, licked his lips and ran his hands over his chest. Turned on to the brink of insanity, Kyouya pounced back onto the bed, snapping Tamaki out of his mesmerising daydream.

"Kyouya" Tamaki huffed when Kyouya gripped his hips. The latter leaning forwards to lightly peck Tamaki's lips, "Turn around. It won't hurt as much if you're on your hands and knees" he whispered into the blonde's lips. Hesitantly, Tamaki turned around so his back faced the ceiling. "M-mummy" Tamaki whimpered, unsure whether he should be happy or embarrassed.

Kyouya smiled when Tamaki blushed, the blonde was completely open to Kyouya. Placing both hands on the blondes arse Kyouya lent forward and began to tease the twitching entrance with his tongue, emitting small gasps and tearful cries from Tamaki. Pushing his tongue into the small hole, Kyouya traced his fingers up and around Tamaki's legs, his hands took in every shape and delicacy of the blondes skin. Feeling Tamaki was ready for what was next, Kyouya shifted slightly so he bent over him. A small whimpering noise made it's way past Tamaki lips as he felt a unfamiliar object rubbing against him. Trying to suppress such embarrassing sounds, Tamaki turned his head slowly, tears clenching at his eyes. "Kyouya, it's never going to fi - Ahh!" He cried, the once stationary tears crept down his cheeks. Kyouya was now grinding his cock against Tamaki, the delicious sounds the both made were like music to the others ears.

Kyouya pushed up against Tamaki once again before moving his cock to his entrance. "You're already like this from just me grinding against you" Kyouya whispered seductively as he pushed the head of his manhood in slowly, "if only you could see this sight. Such an erotic body; so honest". Tamaki held in the deepest of cries. The blonde felt the pain slowly disappear as Kyouya pushed deeper inside him, but for now he needed to keep the pain filled cries in until he could really enjoy it.

Kyouya kissed down Tamaki's neck to soothe the pain, he new Tamaki was bearing the pain for him, but he couldn't stop. Tamaki, now confident all pain was gone, signalled for Kyouya to move, and without complaint Kyouya began to slowly thrust into the blonde. Sweet gunts and cries of pleasure could be heard in the room, each one louder than the other. Tamaki cried in need; he wanted more, never in his life had he ever felt so good. "Ah! My insides feel so full. So good!" Tamaki shouted in the middle of small breaths, "Faster mummy! FASTER!". Kyouya smirked proudly, he never thought that he'd be the one to bring the host king to such a state; crying out for him, and without a second thought he picked up his pace as he thrust deeper into Tamaki, hitting his prostate perfectly every time.

Tamaki began to follow Kyouya's rhythm, his hips bucked back in time with every one of Kyouya's thrusts. "So...deep...Kyouya! OH, KYOUYA!" Tamaki cried, his hands gripped the sheets as pleasure coursed through his body. Kyouya fondled Tamaki's forgotten cock and swept his finger over the pile of pre-cum that had formed, before rubbing his hand up and down it in time with his deep thrusts. "Tamaki" he began, "if you keep chanting my name like that ... haa ... I'm gunna, nnn ... Cum!" he explained before groaning in delight as Tamaki whispered his name again.

Both Kyouya and Tamaki didn't want this to end, but they knew they were both near their climax. "Ah ... ah ... URGH! I-I can't ..." Tamaki began before he felt himself cum uncontrollably over Kyouya's hand and the blue sheets underneath him. Kyouya grunted softly as the tight, pink flesh around his cock tightened, causing his own cum to spill into Tamaki, earning himself a delightful squeal from the blonde. After thrusting a few more times to ride out their orgasm, the teens collapsed onto the bed next to each other, both desperately gasping for air. "Tamaki" Kyouya started, "hmm?" Tamaki asked before Kyouya reached out to brush a damp piece of blonde hair from his eyes, "I love you". Tamaki sighed with happiness as his body tingled with excitement, "I love you too" he whispered softly into the air. Kyouya kissed Tamaki's forehead before both teens looked up at the ceiling in total bliss.

"Maybe" Kyouya said, his eyes rested on the patterns carved into the ceiling, "fate isn't so cruel after all". Tamaki turned to face Kyouya, "what you say mummy?" He asked whilst popping his head up. Kyouya smiled, something he would only do around Tamaki, "nothing, but shouldn't we swap nicknames, I mean your the cute little uke here". Tamaki grinned devilishly before picking himself up of the bed. He grabbed a pair of cat ears Kyouya never noticed before and popped them on Kyouya's head. Straddling the poor teen, Tamaki wrapped a discarded t-shirt around his wrists and tied him to the bed post. "I think swapping nicknames is useless" Tamaki said, kissing Kyouya's lips beforehand. "Huh?" He asked unwillingly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Tamaki was talking about.

"You love me don't you?" The blonde asked before fiddling with Kyouya's chest. Kyouya nodded in response. "Great! Now it's your turn to be the cute, little uke, mummy!" Tamaki explained in delight, making sure he extended the word mummy. Kyouya just laid there for a moment, cat ears on his head and hands strapped to the bed, before his mouth opened into an 'O' shape. He tried so hard to resist, but the ever so innocent Tamaki would not give in. Kyouya screamed silently in his head; fate was DEFINITELY cruel!

* * *

_*Hikaru looking desperatly around the school for Tamaki and Kyouya* "Damn it Haruhi! Where did they go?" _

_*Haruhi blushes suddenly* "Errr ... to Tamaki's ... house" *coughs nervously before looking away from her boyfriends confused face*_

_"Why are they at his house?"_

_*Haruhi stops blushing to look at her boyfriend with pity* He really didn't get what she was trying to say. "Err, they're kinda ... getting to grip with each others feelings"_

_*Hikaru blushes* "Ohhhhh*_

_Author and Haruhi *face palm* He FINALLY gets it!_

* * *

**FINSIHED! Thanks for reading. Oh and please, please, please give me feedback – I'd love to hear what you guys think. (My bad if it wasn't as good as you guys wanted – I got kinda tired since I wanted to finish it and upload it quickly)**

**P.S. I was wondering if I should write another yaoi or not … tell me if I should write one for Ghost Hunt (1 of my favourite animes) and if I should, what pairing should I do?**

**Thanks again! *Waves and jumps into another story***


	4. Epilogue Part 1

**Firstly, I'm dedicating the Epilogue to an awesome person ... Morningnight! Woop woop! Her stories are really cool, so go check them out! ^.^**

**Secondly, I want to say thanks to all of the people that have read this so far. I feel so special! _ he he he**

* * *

Hey guys! I'm really tired right now but I wanted to finish the story and upload it. I've been soooo busy! -.- feel some sympathy people! Anyway, this is the 1st part of the epilogue (if you haven't noticed already ^.^), but ... it probably will not be as awesome as I wanted it to be. See I finished writing a totaly megga epilogue for you guys, then went to get some cookies for my snack, I came back and my megga epilogue was deleted! I could've of died, but I didn't, and instead wrote it again (but in two parts). I deserve some cookies.

Right, you're probably bored of my looongs notes at the begining, so lets move on!

READ READ READ - REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (or prepare to get attacked by cookie ninjas in your sleep!)

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

O...K...

Now this just added to the weird behaviour Kyouya has been showing today.

Kyouya, yes THE Kyouya that started a war with every vegetable he tried to peel, was actually COOKING!

Yes, you heard me correctly. Kyouya Ootori, the son of a famous and prestigious family, was peeling and cooking vegetables as he prepared something that resembled beef. Strangely, the food looked quite delicious. Now that is a compliment considering he used to believe that you cook rice in an oven. AN OVEN! Seriously, he's so smart that he's almost dumb. But hey, that's one of the reasons I love him.

I continued to watch my boyfriend discretely before my stomach decided to betray me and expose my hiding position.

*Rumble* 'damn' I silently cursed, and just as I was about to leave, I was discovered.

"Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, surprised to see me up so early. Well I say early, but it was nearly 12 in the morning. We both had a day off work today, so we decided to sleep in.

"K-Kyouya". My throat was dry since I hadn't drunk all morning, so my voice sounded croaky as I greeted him. He chuckled at my blushing face before walking towards me with a glass of water. "Here," he whispered as he kissed me on the forehead, "drink this". As usual, I blushed an even dangerous reddish colour. Ever since we started dating, he always found a perfect moment to make me blush an impossible red. Just the thought of recent 'embarrassing moments' made me blush even harder, if that was even possible.

His joking chuckle snapped me out of my thoughts. As he gently caressed my red cheek, he lent down and licked my ear lobe before whispering teasingly, "You're as red as a tomato. So cute" I shivered lightly as his whispered breathe danced a long my ear. My legs felt weird and weak again, something that always happened whenever he touched me, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't push him away with my weak arms.

Wait. I'm not weak; I'm a devilishly good looking KING! Ha Ha Ha! (A/N *face palm* seriously Tamaki, your and adult now).

To lost in my own thoughts, I failed to notice Kyouya's cunning smile and lustful eyes. He slowly lowered his head to mine, his eyes ever leaving my own. "Eh. Kyouya, aren't you busy w- ngh!" I gasped when his lips touched my neck. 'Great ... now I'm 'excited'. Damn body and my crazy hormones!' my mind cursed before I moaned in anticipation as I felt Kyouya's breath against my skin.

His slightly chaffed lips kissed down my neck. They started off as soft, light kisses, but slowly grew into hungry, devouring nips and licks. My voice couldn't help but come out as gasps and moans, "Mmm, ah! Kyouya!". The smirking 22-year old lifted his dazzling head and kissed me passionately, trying to draw even more dazed moans from me.

I felt a cold hand brush across my VERY sensitive nipple (A/N ... where's your shirt! O.O), causing a very embarrassing and lustful groan to escape my wet lips. "Tamaki, you're already like this?" Kyouya half groaned as he grabbed me from behind and grinded our hips together. 'Not good!' I thought when his own excited member rubbed against mine, the friction made was unbearably pleasuring.

However young Tamaki here wished for no clothing to come between me and Kyouya's delicious skin, but Kyouya wanted to tease me; he always does when he's feeling playful. Not that I'm complaining though...

My mind couldn't form any sensible words right now, so only needy moans and hot, ragged breaths flowed freely into the mouth on mine.

It wasn't fair. Every time Kyouya touched me like this, I would instantly forget everything and melt into the soft touches of his. If ever I felt worried or scared, he would kiss me gently and my worries would instantly disappear. If I had to live without him, I would be forever lonely and inhumanly lost. After all these days, minutes and seconds spent with Kyouya, I know one thing; there is no way on Earth I'll ever let Kyouya go. I can't live without him.

"Ah! Kyouya!" was all I managed to say before a delicious mouth devoured mine once again. His hands were roaming elsewhere; through my hair, down my chest, and slower going lower. Lower and lower his teasing hand went, occasionally stopping to pinch and rub my nipples, and after what seemed like eternity did it finally slip in my pants and to its destination; mini me, pulling it out from my tightening pants and revealing it to a hungry Kyouya's gaze.

"Ngh! No, Kyouya! If you rub it I'll- AHHH!" I moaned in delight as his finger played with my twitching organ; rubbing the head and prodding the clit. Pre-cum dripped from the head of my straining cock, which Kyouya used as a lubricant when he began moving his hand, bringing it from the base to the head and back again. His hand stroked me faster, tugging at my needy organ now and again. My low, pleasure struck whimpers filled the air as Kyouya's own growls of growing excitement joined. How hot and good his hands made me feel. "F-faster" I pleaded shamelessly. By now I was already moving my hips and fucking his hand. But this won't do, I need more; more of him.

With lust filled thoughts urging me on to cum right there and then, I grabbed the back of Kyouya's soft hair, with the hand that wasn't gripping onto the wall for dear life (A/N O_O - *^O^*), and pulled his lips to mine hungrily; ravishing the taste of his mouth.

The kiss itself was very lustful. He had licked my bottom lip before nipping it to gain entrance, and when I didn't grant him entry, he tugged lightly on an abandoned nipple. As I gasped in pleasure he took the chance to stick his tongue into what he calls 'The Heavenly Cavern' and began to probe around my hot mouth. His tongue felt so good when it danced mischievously in my mouth, and after the orgasmic shock of the feeling, I began to move my tongue against his; licking and rubbing against said tongue. A low growl escaped his busy lips when I sucked on his tongue playfully, occasionally nipping at the end with my teeth.

Our tongues battled for dominance, in which Kyouya obviously won, and later began to wonder along the others' tongue; sliding and grinding them both together. We broke apart to desperately lavish as much air as we could, leaving a wet trail of saliva between us. Such bliss.

Kyouya lent in for another kiss, his hands still freely exploring my body, before a bored and deliberate cough filled the heated air. "Sorry to disturb your ... together time, but whatever you're cooking over here is burnt and looks, well, like death in a dark and bubbling stew form". Both me and Kyouya turned to see a 'perfect timing' look on Hikaru's face. And in response our faces became flushed, mine from embarrassment and Kyouya's from the anger of being disturbed. I quickly covered my southern are and grabbed a nearby shirt from the table, which happened to be Kyouya's.

"Hikaru" Kyouya growled annoyed at Hikaru's poor sense of timing. "Err," I began, covering my exposed skin shyly (A/N. Shy! You're just as annoyed at being disturbed as Kyouya! *^▁^*) "He's right Kyouya. Your 'food' looks ... evil" I shuddered at the thought of eating it. Kyouya turned to look at me, all annoyance leaving his handsome features, before turning his head a little to see the dark, black liquid overflowing the pitiful looking cooking pot. "Damn" Kyouya sighed angrily. He hurried over to the former ingredients to turn off the oven.

"So, Hikaru," I started whilst Kyouya busied himself with the meal he attempted to prepare, "what are you doing here?". Hikaru stopped laughing at Kyouya's failed cooking and turned to me with series eyes. "Tamaki ... MY MIKA HAS A BOYFRIEND!" he wailed childishly before stamping his left foot on the floor, "And Haruhi won't side with me. MIKA CAN'T BE TAKEN AWAY!"

I blinked a little at Hikaru's childish display of affection for his daughter, and then laughed uncontrollably. "W-what's so funny?" Hikaru asked when he saw me clutch my stomach in attempts to stop my laughing, "Hikaru, Mika's 6 years old. I don't even think she knows fully what having a boyfriend means!" I managed to say between small laughs, "So childish!" I shouted, bursting into more louder laughing. Hikaru's eye began to twitch. "Tamaki," he began, "your the one who's childish and doesn't know anything. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF HAVING SEX IN A BEDROOM, NOT THE KITCHEN!" the twin finally finished, huffing and puffing from lack of oxygen. Meanwhile I had fallen on the floor from embarrassment halfway through his childish outburst (A/N. kind of reminds me of a childish 'king' ay Tamaki).

"He's got a point" Kyouya shrugged as he emerged from the bathroom (A/N. when did he leave O_o ?). "Eh! It was your fault!" I huffed defensively, crossing my arms after pulling myself up from the floor. Kyouya smirked and walked towards me. He lent down to whisper in my ear, "Maybe it was, but you were enjoying it, weren't you?" He blew a little puff of air on my ear and licked my lobe, which made me shiver in anticipation. "Kyouya," I groaned, "the food". He chuckled lightly as he kissed my jaw. I moaned lightly when he nibbled on the inviting skin, "I've already cleaned it up". He kissed down my neck; small shots of electrifying pleasure ran through my body and straight to my hardened organ. I could feel Kyouya's wondering mouth making its way down my neck, slowly and teasingly nipping at my skin. "Uh, guys. You forgot about me" a suddenly annoying voice echoed through my pulsing ears. Both Kyouya and I turned to face a blushing Hikaru, "WHO TOLD YOU TO STAY HERE ANYWAY!" we shouted in unison, kicking Hikaru out in the process. We were both VERY frustrated with the fact that we were interrupted, again!.

I finished drying myself off after exiting the shower, before I remembered what I had been meaning to ask Kyouya earlier. "Why was he even cooking?" I wondered aloud as I hummed to a random tune. I couldn't ask him now since he went out to get some food for us both. I'll just ask him when he gets back.

Hours passed and I was still waiting for Kyouya's return. I had long gotten bored of watching cartoons and filling up on candy, so now I was stuck staring at a clock, angrily counting the painful seconds that passed and still no return.

My mind told me to just stop staring a hole through the antique clock and begin some work for the office, but just as I was about to stand the door to the cosy house opened and in walked Kyouya, whistling happily. (A/N. before I forget, Tamaki and Kyouya live in a normal house since Tamaki wanted to live in a 'commoners' house). "Kyouya!" I almost shouted before running towards him. "Where have you been?" He looked at me and smiled, "I went to pick something up, although it took longer than expected". As if noticing the confusion etched on my face, he lifted a soothing hand to my cheek and smiled, "It's for you" he explained in a whispered tone. This only confused me further; what did he mean it was for me? What was for me?

Kyouya sighed at my confusion, before taking his hand off my cheek to replace it on my wrist. "Come here, I'll show you what I got". I let him lead me to the couch, where he gently pushed me down so I was sat on the edge; his eyes never leaving mine as he knelt in front of me. He smiled lovingly at me as he slowly pulled a dark blue box from his pocket.

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes began to water. Kyouya smiled and pulled me into a reassuring hug, kissing my forehead as he pulled back, still smiling. His free hand took mine as he took a deep breath. I couldn't speak, or turn my eyes away from the beautiful creature kneeling in front of my eyes. Tears threatened to drown me any minute, but I managed to bite them back so I could watch him fumble cutely when he tried to talk.

"Ok, so here goes" Kyouya laughed nervously. "Tamaki, I - damn! This was so much more romantic in my head. Here I am trying to ask you the most important question yet, and all I'm worrying about is whether or not I'm going to faint from nervousness". I chuckled at that; looks like even the cool Kyouya can get nervous.

Still trying to hold back my tears of joy, I lent forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Kyouya, whenever I'm with you I feel like I'm swimming in a pool of our own idea of romance, so anything you do is romantic ... aside from your cooking" I frowned, causing him to chuckle at my attempt to reassure him. "And anyway, if you faint now then I'd have to kick you to wake up; you were going to ask me something" I quickly said, hurrying him to ask me that all important question. If he was going to ask me, he needed to hurry up. Any minute now I'd have to jump on him from my happiness and love, and he hasn't even asked me yet!

Kyouya smiled at my haste, composing himself again and taking my hand. "Tamaki, my love, my friend, my everything, since the day you first barged into my former quiet and boring life, I have been deeply and undoubtedly in love with you," my smile grew impossibly bigger as he talked, "will you marry m-" I cut him off as I dove on him, making us both crash down to the floor with a thud. Him under me.

"YES! YES! YES!" I couldn't help but squeal like a 12 year old school girl. KYOUYA HAD PROPOSED! … Almost. I pounced on him before he could finish. Damn you Tamaki and your little sissy excitement!

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone laugh. Looking down I saw Kyouya smirk. His hand desperately clutched on to the ring since the box was lost somewhere along the line. "What?" I asked embarrassed. He cupped my cheek with his free hand, brushing his thumb across my cheek bone. "You looked too cute" he explained, making me blush. Damn this man is going to be the cause of my death.

Since I was too engrossed in his eyes, I failed to notice the ring on my wedding finger; which he slipped on when I was daydreaming. Looking at it made me realise what was really happening. "We're getting married" I asked, more to myself, as I stared at the ring in awe. It really does look good on me. He he he. Kyouya lent on his elbows, pushing himself up to kiss me lovingly on the lips. "Yes, we are" he chuckled after kissing my forehead.

I was still slightly dazed. Kyouya actually asked me to marry him! I feel like such a girl ... but a happy one!

"What are you smiling at" Kyouya asked, kissing the corners of my smiling mouth before picking my hand up to kiss the ring. I didn't answer him. Instead, my eyes followed his every movement; watching as he picked me up, bridal style, and laid me gently on the bed. He crawled over to me and kissed me slowly, locking our fingers together in a tight movement. "I love you, Tamaki," he whispered in my ear, sending ripples of delight through my skin. "I love you so much it hurts to be away from you". I smiled happily, sighing in content as he kissed my neck. "Then never leave me" I replied, giggling a little when his hair tickled me. He hummed in understanding, causing deliciously pleasuring thoughts to cloud my mind as I gasped loudly from the vibrations.

Sweet kisses soon turned into hot, steamy ones. The heat and lust from us both fuelled our desires. We were hungry; hungry for each other.

The following events ... well, we'll leave that up to you and your imagination.


	5. Epilogue Part 2

**You're here! Well done for making it this far! **

**So since you're here, lets get down to business...**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY, ON FATE? CRUEL? NO WAY! ... (A/N. That sounded so cool in my head... boo)**

Sweet kisses soon turned into hot, steamy one's. The heat and lust from us both only seemed to fuel our desires more. We were hungry; hungry for each other.

**BACK TO T****HE**** FUTURE... (A/N. Does that even make sense?!).**

I had my shirt off, Kyouya had his off too. I had no pants on, Kyouya was taking his off. My hands were in his hair, his were on my but. We were enjoying the moment, apparently Kaoru was too.

Total. Mood. Killer.

"Uh... as fun as it is watching this," the brunette began, leaning against the door frame. "I need to ask you something. Where's Hika-" *bang!* there goes Kyouya's pants. "Kaoru! When did you get here?!" Kyouya asked (demanded) after he threw his pants at an annoyed Kaoru. Kaoru, still peeling off the pants from his face, looked at his watch before shrugging, "About 5 minutes ago. Anyway-", *bang!*. And there goes whatever else I had on. Wait... STOP UNDRESSING ME!. "Kyouya! Enough with the throwing, idiot!" The twin whined as he dodged more pieces of clothing. An angry Kyouya huffed, mumbled 'pervert', before stopping non the less. "What do you want, pervert?" I asked finally, adopting the name from Kyouya, who took it upon himself to hide me from Kaoru using his shirt. It didn't cover everything though. But before Kaoru could answer, the frowning guy sat next to me tore his gaze away from my still slightly erected penis, and stood quickly so he could chase Kaoru. Kaoru, oblivious to the fact that Kyouya was practically naked, squeaked a little and ran, Kyouya hot on his heels.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my messy hair and picked up my discarded clothes. I need a shower.

The warm water caressed my skin soothingly, relaxing my muscles. Small droplets glided over my smooth skin, drooping ever so slightly when they got hit by another random droplet. I giggled; it's like a race. "What are you giggling like a girl for?" A teasing voice asked. "Kyouya?" I turned to see a naked Kyouya stepping in to the shower, wincing slightly when some water got into his eye. Ignoring his 'giggling' question, I stepped forward to blow the water from his eye. "Tamaki, that stings" he whined, rubbing at his eye furiously. "Stop being a baby. And stop rubbing it! It'll hurt more!" He stopped, but I could tell he was itching to rub it. "Just get a towel to wipe it" I frowned, wondering why I didn't think of that until now. Kyouya too frowned when he realised the same thing I did.

After the hole 'water in my eye, I'm gunna die' incident, I went back to focusing on my shower. "Oh yeah! What happened to Kaoru?" I asked quickly, only just remembering his disruption earlier. We really should get a sign saying: DO NOT DISTURB! KING, BUSY AT WORK! That'd be pretty cool...

"Tamaki!" Huh? Oh yeah! Kyouya! "Anyway," he started, totally ignoring my need to daydream of me and him at 'work'. "He got away". I could almost feel the intensity of his frown, but it did make me chuckle. He looked so cute! Turning from his frowning but curious stare, I began to wash my body. "It must run in their family to disturb people" I chuckled again, remembering the time that the twin's mum caught me kissing a teddy bear I substituted for Kyouya. "True," I heard Kyouya say, "but they can't disturb us now. We're in the shower. Alone". My breathing quickened when his own minty breath hit my ears, and his arms snaked around my waist and started massaging my chest and abdomen. "Kyouya" I gasped as small electrifying waves shot through my body. His grin could be felt on my sensitive shoulder when he lay his head on it and started nibbling on my ear lobe, making me lean back against him in satisfaction.

Grabbing my wet hair in the process, Kyouya turned my head and planted his lips on mine. The kiss started softly, but due to his naked closeness and fingers tugging lightly at my hair, I soon pushed harder against his lips. Our bodies where in a weird position. It ached a little, but I didn't mind that. Instead, I enjoyed the feel of Kyouya's tongue running across my lips. Half way through a satisfied moan my lips parted uncontrollably. Kyouya took the chance to shove his tongue in my mouth; gently biting my bottom lip before hand. His tongue was like fire itself; heating my mouth whenever it touched, nipped or licked on my tongue. Kyouya was definitely the more dominant one in this relationship.

I was well and truly floating in heaven right now.

Then I remembered; we were in the shower. "Stop" I whimpered. My half-hearted plead obviously had no effect on his mind, since he reached up and rubbed my left nipple with a wet finger. "I'm just washing you," he said huskily, making me shiver involuntarily in anticipation. "Nothing suggestive about that". "Oh I agree," I said. "But I don't think my body does". I groaned quietly when a small breath of air passed my ear, accompanied by a whispered 'just go with it'.

I reached one hand back and 'twined my fingers through his hair, pushing my hips back against his erected member. "You're already so hard" I breathed, my slightly parted mouth opened wider to let his tongue into my cavern. He broke the kiss to mumble a: "just the sight of you naked turns me on", before ghosting his hand over my erection. No fair!

Kyouya's hold on my body disappeared before he turned me around to face him, the warm water still soaking our bodies. My mind and eyes were clouded with lust as my gaze followed his eyes when his body moved lower. Without knowing I held my breath, I let out a large burst of air after he stopped in front of my penis. However after my breath was released I soon drew it back in as his teasing mouth blew across my twitching head. I was definitely aroused and completely hard for my soon-to-be-husband. Kyouya grinned at my pleading face, what? I wanted him! "All this talking is making me hungry. You don't mind if I taste you, right?" He asked, trying to look innocent. Obviously my mind and body was screaming no, but I could hardly sort my breathing out, let alone talk. But talking was the last thing on my mind when a glasses less Kyouya decided to make a show out of licking his hand. Great! Now I'm even more aroused! "We have the water from the shower, but I want you to feel my saliva when I touch you. It's like an indirect-lick" he explained seductively. And feel him I did do as he wrapped his wet hands on my shaft, making me gasp and silently beg for more. I steadied my breathing a little, until Mister I'm-gunna-make-you-melt twisted his hands, which had a hold on my member, in different directions. "Hah! Good!" I finally spoke. I was trying not to thrust into his continuously twisting hands, and instead lavish the feeling of the hands from God that completely twisted my world (no pun intended - oh what the hell, pun intended!).

"Kyouya! Uh, more!" I really sounded loud. Or it might be because of the echoing sounds my bathroom makes; either way, Kyouya was loving me squirming under his touch. My fingers gripped his hair when his mouth engulfed my cock, sucking it hard from base to top and releasing the head with a 'pop'. Damn this boy knows how to please a man! "Mmm, more!" I commanded as he repeated the sucking movement. He smirked proudly knowing that I was whimpering for more. Although, I make him whimper too when we reverse the r- "Oh God!" I moaned loudly. He was sticking his tongue in the hole on the head of my cock as his hands massaged my balls. Oh heavenly Jesus. Before I could even think that it can't get better, Kyouya goes and nibbles the sides of my cock. Nibbling, licking, and kissing up and down my twitching member, as well as prodding the top of the head and squeezing my balls. I might just die from pleasure now. Kyouya always managed to make my toes curl and leave me breathless, he always managed to make me love him more. Sex or not, he would find a way to make me love him all over again.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said, speaking for the first time in what seemed like eternity. I hummed in notification so he knew I was listening. "I'm going to enter you now" he stated. My abandoned hole twitched in excitement. Knowing Kyouya was going to be inside me soon made me hotter than ever.

Due to my daydreaming I failed to notice him popping up behind me, lathering his erected cock with my pre-cum from his hands. Now that's hot. He looked at me and gave me a hot, wet kiss that got even wetter from the water, and proceeded to press his loving stick against my but. No condoms were needed since we both got checked for anything a long time ago, but we'll occasionally play with flavoured ones. "Tamaki," Kyouya whispered against my ear, again sending shivers of high amounts of pleasure through my body. "I've never done it in the shower before. Then again, you always bring out the more adventurous side of me". Dear sweet mother of Jesus; I want this boy. Now! And without warning I slammed my hips down on his erection, both of us moaning. I couldn't feel that much pain, I was too far on cloud nine to feel anything but immense pleasure. "Move" I breathed heavily, bracing myself on the shower wall. Kyouya grunted in understanding before slamming down on me hard. He sure does know how to give it rough. I don't mind though, rough or gentle, it still makes my knees week and eyes roll back in ecstasy.

I was panting, moaning, crying and whimpering for more; grabbing hold of his hands on my hips and pulling one towards my needy member. He caught my drift and began stroking it, grunting as he thrusted deep inside me with a quick pace; my hips bucking back every time to meet his hungry lunges.

"Hey Tamaki, remember the time when you put cat ears on my head?" I nodded, not really sure where this was going, but enjoying his seductive voice nonetheless. "Well how about I make you my cat this time. After all, cats don't like water, and I'm pretty sure I can make your shower better. Don't worry; I'll make you purr in pleasure". And with that, he switched his angle and began thrusting again; only this time he hit my prostate perfectly. I could now say that I was seeing the most dazzling stars ever.

This went on for quiet awhile, considering we did it more than twice, followed by many steamy make out sessions. I must say, this is a day to remember.

...

"Kyouya," I began later that night. We had finally settled down for bed after many hours of Lickin' N Lovin'. "Hmm?" He asked, looking around for his spare glasses. We kind of broke the other's earlier. Finally he found them, placed them on the bedside table and turned towards me, climbing next to me under the duvet. "I was going to ask you earlier but got distracted. Were you acting funny earlier because you were going to propose to me?". I saw him nod shyly, a blush spreading on his cheeks. He was clearly embarrassed. I chuckled, amused, and kissed him on his nose before grabbing his arm and wrapping it around me, pulling him closer. "Thank you" I whispered when he turned off the lamp next to him. Now I was embarrassed. Despite the darkness I saw him smile. He removed a piece of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear, and gently caressed my cheek with his thumb. The little movement made me tingle inside from happiness and blush a little, which he missed. Thank you darkness.

The comfortable silence was interrupted by me. "But, don't ever cook without knowing what to actually do first. I don't want to marry you inside a coffin". I saw him frown but smiled nonetheless. "I'll make sure you're always by my side then. Maybe you can teach me how to cook" he suggested, tightening his hold on me. I sighed happily and replied with a sleepy "maybe I will" before drifting off to sleep. However before I managed to enter dreamland, I heard Kyouya gently whisper something in my ear.

That night, Kyouya told me something that would determine our fates forever: "Then we'll be together forever".

* * *

**You finished reading! Well done again! Here, go treat your selves to cookies! And bring me back some please ^.^ he he... I just wanna say that I might be writing a sequal thing to this. It'll be a cross over with Ghost Hunt and OHSHC. I can't tell you much yet, since I don't know if i'm going to do it, but anyway... if I do write it, you'll read it right?!**

**I hope so -.- If you do, I'll give you cookies!**

**Remember, R&R! THANK YOU!**


End file.
